


Many Colors [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, In Honor of the Life of Sir Christopher Lee, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from The Fellowship of the Ring.</p><p>Story written by Andraste.</p><p>Recorded to honor the life of Sir Christopher Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Colors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Many Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84955) by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste). 



 

Music:

"Mist on the Mountain" by Geoffrey Castle, from Mist on the Mountain

 

Length:

13 minutes, 12 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 12 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Many%20Colors%20by%20Andraste.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082006.zip)


End file.
